Who's Shawn?
by Colonel Mustard 8
Summary: Shawn is in an accident… again.  But this time the side effects are a little more significant.  No, this is not a story where Shawn becomes a real psychic. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Sigh, I'm just spewing out random plot bunnies on this site lately. But this one was particularly nagging me, so I _had_ to post it. Also, my medical knowledge is... crap. I always welcome constructive criticism, but please try to avoid making it about any medical mistakes I make (unless they're so terrible you just have to point them out, then I'll try to fix them).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psych or any of its characters. I will not be posting this anywhere but Fanfiction(dot)net.

* * *

Lassiter and Juliet walked into the Our Lady of Mercy Hospital casually, talking about a case. They were going to check on Shawn, who had apparently had some kind of accident. They weren't worried; Shawn got himself into stupid predicaments all the time. But this time the doctor hadn't said what was wrong with him on the phone, just that they should come in and visit him. That sounded like it meant he would be there for a while. Lassiter and Juliet decided that he probably broke a crucial bone or something during one of his misadventures.

As they walked into the lobby, they noticed Gus at the hospital's coffee machine. "Hey Gus," Juliet said. "Have you seen Shawn yet?"

"Nope," Gus answered. "They won't even tell me what's wrong with him. I'm starting to get worried." But he didn't sound worried at all. As awful as it sounds, Shawn got into trouble so much that they were used to it, especially Gus.

"Yes, I think we're all very worried about Spencer," Lassiter said, not meaning it at all. "Maybe we can leave a card or a note or something with the nurses and get back to our case."

"I just want to make sure he's okay…" Juliet said. She knew that he would be, she just wanted to make sure. That's when a nurse came into the waiting room.

"You here for Shawn Spencer?" she asked. The three nodded. "Come with me," the nurse said, leading the way down the hall. Gus, Lassiter, and Juliet walked down the hall behind the nurse without a hint of anxiety. They were sure that Shawn was fine. They were wrong, but they were still sure.

When the nurse arrived outside the door of Shawn's first floor room, she stopped and looked at a clipboard. "I'm afraid we're not entirely sure what's wrong with him exactly," the nurse said thoughtfully. "He's having some… well, I don't know how…" This nurse was obviously new; she didn't know how to tell people bad news. "Perhaps I should just let you talk to him."

"That sounds good," said Gus, now actually worried. The way the nurse described whatever was wrong with Shawn made it sound really serious. Nothing serious had happened to Shawn in a while, and Gus wasn't sure he could handle it. He probably just broke a bone or something, and the nurse was new and uncomfortable about telling Gus, seeing as she didn't know that Shawn was always getting into accidents (some of the nurses even knew Shawn by name).

The nurse led Shawn's friends (and Lassiter) into the room. Shawn was in a bed with a bandage around his head, a large, red stain near the front. Gus and Juliet both gasped, and even Lassiter looked surprised. Shawn was sitting completely upright in the bed, watching the hospital TV. He turned over when they walked in, eyeing Juliet, Gus, and Lassiter strangely.

"Hey nurse Amanda!" Shawn greeted. The other three walked over to Shawn's bed, and he looked somewhat nervously at them.

"He was in a car accident," the nurse explained. "Actually, I think his file says he was on a motorcycle."

"Shawn," Juliet whispered. She felt a little better, seeing as Shawn looked like he wasn't in a lot of pain, but it was still sad.

"He suffered some head trauma, and, well… he's not really himself anymore," she explained.

"And this is a problem, why?" asked Lassiter with a smile, but he was ignored.

"Shawn?" asked Gus. "You okay, buddy?"

"Shawn?" asked Shawn. "That's a funny name! What's it short for, Shawnald?"

"I'm not sure…" Gus admitted. "Wait a minute…"

"Shawn, are you okay?" asked Juliet. Shawn looked at her quizzically.

"Everyone keeps calling me Shawn," Shawn stated. "Who's that? And who… who are you people?"

* * *

Uh oh. Shawnald's in trouble. This was loosely based on a commercial I saw for some TV show (I think it's called "Samantha Who?" or something). I've never seen the show, but the commercial inspired me to write this. I hope it was okay. If not, please excuse my awful plot bunny. I've named this one Arthur. For a picture of Arthur, see my profile.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Not to use chat speak, but OMG!!!111! Fanfic has a new document uploader thingy, complete with spell checker! Of course, I wrote this in MS Word, which also has a spell checker... but it's still cool!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

* * *

"So he can't remember _anything?_" asked Gus, astonished by what the nurse had just told him. 

"It's called retrograde amnesia," the nurse explained. "He can remember basic stuff: things like how to walk, talk, and stuff like that. But he doesn't have any memories. He can't remember _learning_ to walk and talk." The nurse had decided to ask Gus and the cops to go into the hallway with her, so as not to scare Shawn. She thought he should have his condition explained to him by the people he knew best. Or… didn't know anymore, but still, she was new, and she didn't want to do it herself.

"So he still has common sense… or as much as Shawn ever had," Juliet said.

"Yes," said the nurse. "It's like I said, he remembers that if he touches a hot stove he will be burned, but he doesn't remember how he learned that. He just woke up a few hours ago and he's probably getting very confused."

"Will his memory ever come back?" Gus asked.

"Yes, but gradually," the nurse answered. "Most of the time, the things he remembers will be brought on by some sort of stimulus, like a familiar sight, sound, or smell."

"I guess we should go talk to him," Lassiter said, speaking up for the first time since seeing Shawn. "See if he remembers anything at all." Gus and Juliet agreed and they and the nurse walked back into the room. Shawn looked at the door as they walked in.

"Hi… who are you guys again?" asked Shawn.

"We're your friends Shawn!" Juliet said slowly and loudly, as if talking to a deaf, senile old lady. Gus glared at her.

"My name's Gus… well actually it's Burton Guster, but you gave me that nickname back in first grade," Gus said, trying to see if Shawn could remember.

"Really, I don't remember that," Shawn stated. "Actually, I don't remember you either. And why are you all calling me Shawn? I told you that's not my name."

After an awkward pause, Gus spoke up. "If you don't think your name is Shawn, what do you think it is?"

Shawn opened his mouth to answer, but then stopped. He paused and thought for a good ten seconds, before speaking up. "I… don't know. What is my name?"

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled again. Gus glared at her again and she looked at him apologetically.

"He can hear you," he whispered harshly. "You're name's Shawn."

"Wow, really?" asked Shawn. "I guess it's an okay name. Now, who are you people again? You're Burton," said Shawn, laughing at the name Burton. "But who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Juliet O'Hara," Juliet said, finally speaking in a normal voice. "I'm –"

"My wife?!" asked Shawn excitedly.

"No, your friend from work. _Friend,_ Shawn," Juliet corrected.

"Aw," Shawn muttered.

"I'm Carlton Lassiter," Lassiter said, hoping desperately that Shawn had forgotten his little nickname. "I'm your… _coworker_," Lassiter said, saying the last part bitterly.

"Wow, with coworkers like that, what kind of job do I have?" asked Shawn.

"You're a psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department," Juliet answered.

"Psychic?" asked Shawn. "I'm not a psychic! There's no such thing as psychics."

"I'm sure he just can't remember," Gus said quickly. "Shawn, you are a psychic."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure if I was a psychic, I'd know it," Shawn argued.

"You didn't know your own name," Gus countered.

"Oh yeah," Shawn said. "One more question: why can't I remember any of this?"

Gus looked at Juliet and Lassiter, who remained silent, and didn't show any signs of speaking up. "Well," Gus started. "You were in a motorcycle accident and you hit your head…"

"I kind of figured that part out," said Shawn, gesturing to the bandage on his head. "Wait… I drive a motorcycle!? Cool!"

"You have what's called retrograde amnesia," Gus continued. "You can't remember anything."

"Woah, I've got amnesia," said Shawn. "Well I ever get my memory back?"

"Yeah," said Gus. "Gradually."

Just then, the door swung open, revealing Henry in the doorway. "Shawn, what happened to you this time?" Henry asked.

"I don't know Dad, I just…" Shawn started to say. "Wait… I remember you! You're my Dad!"

"Very good Shawn," Henry said sarcastically.

"Where's Mom?" Shawn asked. "Is she still in the waiting room?"

There was a long, awkward silence. "What's wrong with him?" asked Henry quietly.

"He lost his memory," Gus explained. "He can't remember anyone or anything."

"Oh God, Shawn," Henry muttered. After this, Henry was definitely getting Shawn a car and getting him off of that stupid motorbike. "Will he ever get it back?" Gus nodded. "Shawn, Mom's not here," Henry said sympathetically.

"Really, where is she?" Shawn asked.

"Uh, your mother and I got divorced years ago," Henry explained.

"Oh," said Shawn. "I hate amnesia. Where does she live?"

Henry paused. He wasn't used to talking about his mother with Shawn; it was always a subject that Shawn didn't like to talk about. "Um, in Maine," Henry said. "She's a journalist."

"Oh," said Shawn again. "So, can I go home now?"

"I'll go ask a nurse," Gus said, leaving the room.

"Hey, uh… Juliet," Shawn said. "Can I call you Jules?"

Juliet smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

So no cliffie today. I wouldn't feel right writing a cliffie right now, seeing as Shawn and Juliet still have an axe dangling over their head in _The Accident_. We'll find out who's holding that axe later, but for now I'm writing this, and two stories for FictionPress. Shameless promo time! 

Running Away: Caitlin and Travis are two extremely different teenagers, but they may be more similar than they think. When they both join their school's track team, they decide that they don't like each other. But when they are both thrown into a horrific situation, how will they handle it?

So, to read that, go to my profile and click on the link near the top that says 'Homepage'. And the other story I'm writing is called Vampire Academy... It's coming along slowly, but it should be posted fairly soon. So please, check out my FictionPress account! This A/N is getting too long so...

Please review!


End file.
